Intangible
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Katsuki y Midoriya mantienen un romance en época de guerra. Advertencias: R18, Lenguaje explicito, Muerte. Este proyecto fue realizado por 4 autoras para un reto del grupo Katsudeku. Autoras: Interruptedpharos, Shinobu Rei, Tagreencat, GuroKenma.


Intangible.

Ichigaya, Tokio, 1937

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku se encuentra frente a su destino, aunque todavía no lo puede ver del todo. Caminando entre decenas de otros jóvenes vestidos igual que él, _gakuran_ , sombrero y zapatos bien boleados, no sabe qué le avecina, no sabe a quién conocerá; nada. El hilo rojo del destino es una mera ilusión para aquellos que aceptan la brutalidad de la realidad que es la guerra. En fin: la vida no lo llevará a alguien, sino a la muerte. Izuku sonríe con pesar en el corazón, pero determinación en su mirar.

 _No si puedo hacer algo al respecto._

La brisa fría de abril hace que ajuste un poco la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. La Academia del Ejercito Imperial no se ve exactamente igual cómo la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero cualquier lugar se ve distinto sin los nervios de punta. O el temor a ser rechazado. El peso de su única maleta hace que apresure el paso, el reloj en la fachada del edificio principal le dice que va a tiempo.

Sigue a la mayoría de la gente caminando hacia los dormitorios en lo que hace memoria y se acuerda del cuarto que le asignaron. Compartiría su habitación con otras siete personas, todos de diferentes especialidades. No será hasta mucho después que compartirá sólo con los médicos. En el segundo piso de los dormitorios de los de primer año, la puerta a su habitación está abierta. Su corazón se acelera. _Por favor no hagas mala impresión, por favor, por favor_ , piensa el joven pecoso en cuanto asoma la cabeza por el umbral.

El cuarto es simple: paredes blancas, piso de madera, unos percheros, cuatro literas, y una ventana al fondo como únicos muebles. Sólo hay cuatro personas adentro, un pelirrojo, un güero de mirada pesada, un castaño con labios muy hinchados, y el joven que parecía cargar una penumbra a su alrededor. Trata de saludar cortésmente, pero ninguno le presta atención en particular; están haciendo lo que él debería de estar haciendo: desempacando. Tiene un breve momento de nervios, pero el pelirrojo lo nota e inmediatamente sonríe.

—Hola, hombre, entra, entra. ¿Sí eres del cuarto 218? ¡Me llamo Kirishima Eijirō, mucho gusto!

A Izuku se le olvida que puede hablar, pero a Eijirō no le parece molestar y lo lleva hasta su cama. Le ofrece una tímida sonrisa por lo menos. El pelirrojo parece brillar. Los otros en el cuarto empiezan a salir. El de labios gruesos dice, —Nos vemos luego, Kirishima. No quiero llegar tarde.

Eijirō le hace una seña de que entendió, pero no quita su atención del pecoso, —Puedes tomar la litera de arriba de la mía si quieres, está libre. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué especialidad entraste?

 _Ah. La especialidad..._ Se ríe nerviosamente pensando en que no se presentó para nada. Pone su maleta sobre la litera de un sólo jalón y dice, —Me llamo Midoriya Izuku y mi especialidad va a ser medicina.

Pudo haberlo imaginado, pero algo cambió en la mirada de Eijirō, aunque sea un segundo, antes de que soltara un chiflido, impresionado. Izuku lo ignora, de seguro no fue nada.

—¡Guau! ¿Eres muy listo? Yo entré a la infantería. Pero, oye, deberíamos irnos. Sato tiene razón, se nos puede hacer tarde. Luego nos darán más tiempo para desempacar de seguro. ¿Nos vamos?

Izuku asiente a sus preguntas, un poco atareado por la velocidad con la que habla su entusiasmado compañero, y lo sigue por los pasillos. Eijirō sigue haciéndole plática hasta que vuelven a salir al patio. Eijirō le había estado platicando sobre su familia cuando algo hace que se detenga abruptamente. Una sonrisa le explota en la cara y alza la mano para llamar la atención de alguien. Rápidamente voltea con Izuku y dice, —Oh, en verdad son imanes ustedes.

Antes de que Izuku pueda cuestionarse la tan inusual oración, entre la multitud de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, un joven de cabello rubio, contrastando de inmediato con sus alrededores, le está mirando. El mundo se enmudece y su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente. Eijirou parecía saludarlo y llamarlo, pero Izuku no lo escuchaba, sólo veía como se acercaba el otro joven, la boca ligeramente abierta con sorpresa.

Habían pasado cuatro años, pero Bakugō Katsuki era imposible de olvidar.

Katsuki, por su parte, no le dirige la mirada hasta que ha saludado a Eijirō. El pelirrojo y el rubio se saludan chocando el antebrazo, uno sonriente, el otro hosco.

—Kirishima.

—Bakugō, hombre, ¡que gusto verte! Mira a quién me encontré.

Izuku tiene años sin sentir la mirada rojiza de Katsuki y se le había olvidado que tan intensa era. Un escalofrío le baja por la espalda y se tensa ante el espasmo que le quiere arrebatar el nerviosismo. El señor Yagi lo entrenó mejor que eso. Le mira directamente, y el rubio, altivo, le sonríe con la esquina de la boca.

— _Deku._

Eso sí hace que Izuku se irrite. Nadie le había llamado así en años.

— _Kacchan._

El rubio ya no está sonriendo y su cuerpo entero irradia violencia contenida. Eijirō se mete entre los dos, riéndose nerviosamente.

—Oigan, tranquilos, pensé que eran amigos de-

Un fuerte pitido interrumpe a los tres jóvenes a punto de involucrarse en una conversación muy incómoda (aunque posiblemente esclarecedora). Al frente del patio se encontraba el sub-director y el director de la Academia, y los de primero inmediatamente se colocan firmes and la formación estándar cuadrada. Eijirō se coloca entre el pecoso y el rubio y trata de ignorar la energía tensa entre los dos. La trata de ignorar la hora completa que están parados ahí, y la soporta hasta que se separan al dispersarse en sus salones de primera hora.

Midoriya Izuku no sabe que se ha encontrado con su destino.

Bakugō Katsuki se rehúsa a creer que una vez más se enfrentará al suyo.

.

.

.

No era que odiase a Katsuki. En verdad era todo lo contrario, pero…

—¡Quítate de mi camino, estúpido! —dice el rubio al chocar con el joven de cabellos verdes mientras leía y caminaba en el pasillo del segundo piso de la Academia.

De todas las personas con las que se pudo haber topado era con el que todavía no podía llevarse bien. Y peor de todo, Katsuki en verdad no lo soportaba. Kirishima se ríe cada que lo menciona, y le da explicaciones ambiguas al respecto, pero no le daba respuestas de verdad.

—No había sido mi intención, pero como había estado leyendo no me di cuenta, aparte, qué tipo de persona no se quita cuando ve que otra persona no se está fijando cuando pasa, y no sólo eso, en verdad parece tener un problema conmigo, no entiendo, éramos buenos amigos antes, es decir, crecimos juntos, que habrá…

—¡También deja de murmurar así, maldita sea, todos te podemos escuchar!

Izuku no puede evitar el salto que da, asustado. El rubio le mira como si fuera una cucaracha y sigue caminando. Izuku quisiera poder salirse de su camino, en verdad, no era masoquista ni nada por el estilo, pero… los dos parecían estar bajo un mismo campo magnético.

.

.

.

En clases la rivalidad surge y es tan latente como siempre. Izuku sobresale, nunca a propósito o de mala manera. Siempre había sido de una naturaleza tímida y noble, y sus compañeros en cambio lo admiraban. Sin embargo, sigue sin entender por que el rubio le mira como si se tratase de el peor de los enemigos. No lo entiende y nunca lo hará probablemente.

Específicamente en clase de estrategia, al ser de los mejores de la clase, sus planes siempre chocan. A veces ni dan cuenta que la discusión ha llegado a sólo ellos dos argumentando los más minúsculos detalles. Tenerlo como vecino, justo al frente de su dormitorio tampoco ayuda de nada (especialmente si se ven en la mañana) y menos, compartir la clase de educación física general, en la cual junto a otros miembros siguen siendo directamente competitivos.

Katsuki nunca desaprovecha para hacerle entender a Izuku que tiene suerte de estar en el programa, por que alguien defectuoso como él, nunca podría ir a la primera línea. A Izuku le pesa, no puede negar lo que significan sus palabras... Tampoco se arrepiente de estar ahí, preparándose para servir a su nación al igual que el señor Yagi lo hizo en su tiempo, porque sus manos salvaran vidas. Son importantes y las de Katsuki las destruirán. Tal vez hace años Izuku nunca podría soñar con estar en el mismo escenario que Katsuki, pero después de ser mentoreado por el señor Yagi, Izuku al fin estaba parado en la línea de inicio.

Los dos eran diferentes a cómo habían sido, pero no fue hasta luego de seis meses de tener clases juntos, entre comentarios ácidos y pasivo agresivos, que ambos lo pueden notar con creces.

Izuku no es un niño débil ni fácil de asustar. Es inteligente, tiene excelentes habilidades estratégicas, y tiene corazón; alguien testarudo que no se da por vencido fácilmente. Katsuki se da cuenta cuando en las pruebas físicas Izuku lo supera, al menos por unos segundos.

Un pequeño fuego que trataba de ignorar surge en su interior, cuando la sonrisa altiva del pecoso le traspasa las pupilas.

Por un momento, un sólo segundo, quiere ver más de esas expresiones. Al segundo siguiente, se golpea al instante por pensar aquella estupidez.

.

.

.

Si no rozaban por los pasillos era un comentario de un compañero curioso. Por si fuera poco, también los comparaban por sus calificaciones junto a otros tres compañeros, Hitoshi, Tenya y Shōto. Parecía que los querían hacer competir. Y aunque pudo hacer buena relación con los otros tres, con Katsuki parecía imposible. Sin embargo, como el destino parece incitar sus interacciones, ambos quedan atrapados dando clases en sus respectivos fuertes a sus compañeros. Ha pasado el tiempo, el primer año está por acabar y extrañamente, aunque Izuku intentara alejarse del rubio, terminaba ahí, _justo en su camino._

A regañadientes por parte del rubio y a conciencia de la amabilidad innata y buen corazón que Izuku tiene, ambos empiezan a dar asesorías al extraño circulo de amigos que aún más extrañamente han terminado compartiendo. Amigos que, entre ellos mismos, Izuku había notado y escuchado como estos, buscando deshacerse del estrés, habían empezado a tener relaciones. Y no es que los juzgue, él no es nadie para hacerlo, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos no puede impedir que en su mente aparezcan las manos de Katsuki tomándolo por la cintura y sus ojos feroces exigiéndole abrir los labios.

 _No está bien, no está bien, no, no, no, no._ Ambos son hombres, la guerra estaba a la puerta de la esquina. Más que inoportuno era una locura. Se sentía enloquecer. Tanto si lo pensaba o no. Katsuki lo odiaba. ¿Qué tipo de enfermo era? Masoquista, pervertido... Izuku se golpea una y otra vez mentalmente y trata de recuperar la poca cordura que le queda.

Ruega al cielo que todo sea una etapa.

.

.

.

El año escolar se acaba, sin embargo, siguen en la academia. Entre salidas y fogatas, todos hablan y conviven. Su grupo de amigos se hacía más y más grande, al igual que sus salidas, y aunque Katsuki se quejara sobre ellas, siempre salía con todos. Era un grupo unido, sorprendentemente, ya que la mayoría de ellos tenían personalidades muy fuertes. Un día Izuku les comenta que su madre ha decidido regresar al campo, esperando a su padre, que ha partido con la marina desde hace algún tiempo y todos le ofrecían todo tipo de cosas para hacerlo sentir mejor. Hasta los más serios, como Shōto o Fumikage, le ofrecían consejo.

En la ultima fogata antes de acabar su pequeña semana de descanso, todos hablan de sus miedos, de sus temores e impotencias. Sus decisiones, sus anhelos. El tipo de pensamientos que inspira la noche y el fuego.

Medicina, mecánica, infantería, comunicaciones. Es hora de que todos se separen en sus especialidades y eso hace que el corazón de Izuku se achique. Su mirada se dirige al fuego, luego siente como los ojos rojos de Katsuki buscan incluso dentro de su alma.

—Kacchan siempre ha sido muy valiente desde chico, —comenta el de cabellos verdes, desviando la conversación a algo mas alegre. Sus compañeros ríen.

—Siempre lo he admirado, —Aunque claro, un silencio sepulcral se instala. Todos esperaban ansiosos más anécdotas sobre el rubio explosivo que se ha colocado como el mejor de su clase.

Katsuki chasquea los dientes y se cruza de brazos, sin embargo, la risa de Midoriya le cala hasta los huesos. No puede evitar elevar sus comisuras y sonreír sutilmente. Más historias siguieron de todos los presentes y se les alargo la noche entre risas y buenos tiempos.

Esa noche, cuando regresan, Katsuki lo arrastra al primer closet que encuentra.

En verdad habían crecido demasiado en sólo un año.

Quien tira el primer golpe, como siempre, es Katsuki y su incapacidad de mantener el control cuando algo le carcome. Y no había cosa que le picara más adentro, que eso que sentía por Izuku. Esas cosas a las que prefería no ponerles nombre para no darles tampoco un significado, pasando por alto todo lo que su cuerpo experimentara sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Mas justo ahora, se desbordaba más allá de lo que su cordura era capaz, porque de haber podido, habría evitado el arrastrarlo hasta ese rincón de nadie y aprisionarlo contra la pared, entre enseres y escobas.

Maldice, como siempre, a Izuku y su cabello verde, a sus pecas y esa naturalidad con la que habla. Como si no verse con regularidad fuera un curso predecible en un cambio de tiempo y que ese renacuajo maldito entendiera con la mejor de las disposiciones que la vida seguía como si nada sin él.

Y era frustrante que fuera así.

Que la vida seguía, que la guerra seguía, que sus compañeros y entrenamientos seguían y que parecía el único tonto que se mantenía ahí, admirando con el tiempo detenido como Izuku avanzaba lejos de su campo de visión.

Porque más que aprisionarlo entre sus brazos sin tener más idea que una paliza, mirar la expectación en los ojos verdes, le hacía ver que era él quien estaba atrapado por Izuku y todo eso sin nombre que sentía por él.

Salta todo lo que el reducido espacio le permitió cuando una mano acaricio su costado y la expectación en sus ojos cerúleos se volvió en esa determinación que siempre le acompañaba cuando hablaba de sus convicciones.

—Hazlo — murmura Izuku y nota que se lo decía más a sí mismo que a él, acobardado a medias por lo repentino de la situación —. Hazlo —murmura por segunda vez a medio centímetro de sus labios, rozando con su aliento la impaciencia de su piel.

Y así lo hace, disparado con premura antes de que le quitara la gloria de ese primer paso luego de haber encontrado campo neutro en el que acabar con su enemigo. Con una colisión de dientes y cuerpos llenos de una energía atómica y deseos de poseerse.

Izuku se llena las manos con sus omoplatos y se figura la idea de delinear con los dedos los músculos de su espalda como si tuvieran el tiempo del que no disponían, porque había toque de queda. Así que se apresura, palpando con los ojos cerrados y la boca llena de Katsuki, quien le escupía maldiciones directamente, con la lengua enredada con la suya, delineando con la punta de sus uñas la línea de vertebras que se erizaban hasta su cadera, olvidando que sus bocas sabían a desesperación y carencia.

Una carencia que los hace devorarse con premura antes de que todo se rompiera, o que la guerras les matara o que simplemente, recuperaran la cordura que les hiciera aterrizar sobre sus pies para decirles que todo eso estaba mal, que el tiempo no era indicado y que su lugar no debía ser ahí, apretados con nada más que ellos y la respiración de fuego que hacía más caluroso y pequeño el espacio donde se entregaban, con el cuerpo encogido y el alma inflamada.

Las manos de Izuku, viajan sobre la tela, buscando una ruta para adentrarse en ella. Las de Katsuki olvidan la ceremonia y exploran con su descaro nato la calidez de su piel, notando sin sorpresa que eso más que calmarlos los lleva a desear más de ese algo sin nombre.

Ese algo que se calmaba con hundir sus dedos en los huesos de su cadera. Ese algo voraz que se vuelve insaciable cuando se aleja de su boca para posarse en la curva de su cuello. Ese algo, ese maldito algo, que le pide no calmarse y comerse todo de un bocado, con los dedos, cínicos y con vida autónoma, adentrándose en la línea que se escondía debajo de su cadera, siguiendo el surco en declive hasta encontrar el punto que le interesaba.

Presionó el primer dedo sintiendo como todo el cuerpo del de cabellos verdes se tensaba.

Izuku aprieta los parpados, aceptado que quería eso desde hacía un tiempo en el que no se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba, frunciendo la boca en espera de que continuara.

—Abre —escucha junto a su cuello, justo cuando un dedo se hacía paso por sus labios, impedido por los dientes a ir más allá.

Se permite exhalar con alivio, saboreando la tierra que Katsuki tenía entre la uña, pensando más en la brutalidad del entrenamiento que en el vaivén con el que éste penetraba en su boca, mientras le come con impaciencia la clavícula y esos huesos que en clase tanto le costó aprender sus nombres.

El dedo se convierte en dos, que rápidamente fueron tres, avivando esas ansias que se vuelven insoportables cuando la mano viaja nuevamente, impaciente e irrespetuosa, hasta la entrada dilatada que Katsuki no duda en explorar.

Un dedo se hace paso con cuidado, mientras Izuku echa la cabeza para atrás, sentenciando que morirá con un segundo que más bien le dio vida y movimiento a su cadera, busca la profundidad que esa inexperiencia no sabía encontrar, pero apreciando el lleno existencial que un tercer dedo, apretado entre los otros dos, le hacía sentir.

Izuku, de hecho, por momentos en la que la lucidez le llega como un flash, no puede creer lo que está pasando y lo que está sintiendo. Admirado de ver, y sobre todo sentir al bruto, que por años fue el verdugo de su infancia y freno de sus anhelos, entregado a él y su placer.

Suelta por ello su agarre, consciente apenas de la espalda que apretaba, para deslizarse sutilmente hacia el cinturón que cedió ante él con un ruido metálico que tomó como victoria y cuyo trofeo, erguido y orgulloso, lucha húmedo por salir.

Suspira, tomando luego una bocanada abrasadora, para darse el valor que sus caderas meciéndose tienen, luchando por coordinar todo lo que les pasa con todo lo que quiere hacer, lamiendo con determinación la palma de su mano y acariciar con humedad el miembro rígido de Katsuki, quien, bramado con ansiedad, exhala un aliento cálido sobre la piel de su hombro, haciendo que Izuku sienta que le marca con fuego.

Desliza la mano sobre todo lo que puede cubrir, en el ansia endurecida de un Katsuki que se muere por poseerlo, deseando que sus manos tuvieran más tacto para no olvidar nunca el relieve de ese falo que se mecía entre sus dedos ni ese orgullo aferrado que mantiene la boca de Katsuki cerrada cuando más quiere gemir. Izuku casi se siente solo, escuchando el eco de su propia voz, quebrada en suspiros y murmullos, entre sonidos de ropa que cruje, pieles que chocan y humedades que se frotan, siente de pronto, el líquido que precede la extinción de un momento que tomaron para huir de la verdad y la presión de un país que se hunde en algo que no estaban seguros de ganar.

—Ya, —Katsuki dice entre cortado, guardando el resto en su garganta con un gruñido gutural y frustrado, deseando alzar la voz, se derrama entre los dedos de unas manos que sabe, estaban destinadas a salvar vidas.

Respira con dificultad, luchando entre el delirio de su placer, su letargo y sus dedos que no dejaba de mover consiente de querer lograr en Izuku lo mismo que éste ha logrado en él. Siente un mal sabor de boca cuando apenas, posando su mano sobre la vestida erección del muchacho, este se viene dentro de su ropa, ahogando con más esfuerzo cualquier quejido que los delatara.

Suspiran al mismo tiempo, luchan por normalizar su respiración, antes de mirarse a los ojos.

—Olvidémonos de esto —habla primero Katsuki, tragando en la media, saliva que le hace sonar patético a sus oídos —. Esto ha sido algo de una vez. —advierte a Izuku, dejándole salir primero.

Pero se queda dudando de ello, rodeado de escobas y trapeadores, envuelto en el olor salado de su encuentro.

.

.

.

Muchas cosas han cambiado e irónicamente, al único que vuelve a tener cerca, pero al mismo tiempo lejos, es al rubio. Siguen en el mismo edificio, pero no comparten habitación. Izuku no sabe si alegrarse e ignorar el pequeño pesar en su interior o simplemente dejarlo pasar. _Como si nada hubiese pasado._ De verdad que lo intenta, sin resultados positivos.

¿Solo fue un escape? ¿Un desestresarte? ¿Una venganza?

Izuku se siente perdido no sabe a qué atribuir lo que ha pasado en los días pasados. Se repite a si mismo que es el estrés, que Katsuki estaba enojado, que no sabía lo que quería, que buscaba humillarlo, que quería experimentar.

—Tal vez solo lo hace por que me conoce desde chico…—Dice para si mismo. Decide comprarse esa excusa al menos por un tiempo.

La guerra se desata, el caos comienza y el entrenamiento se vuelve cada vez más y más duro. Meses después, mientras ambos pelean, cansados y absorbidos por todo lo que han visto y escuchado, Katsuki nuevamente no tiene piedad de él.

Los recuerdos vuelven y en la discusión, Izuku trae a colación lo que Katsuki le había ordenado olvidar, sin embargo, Izuku, como era de esperarse, no lo hizo. Eso era, de hecho, imposible. Tan imposible como pensar en que ahora, aferrado a un escritorio, Katsuki le prepara apenas con saliva y que tres dedos se adentran a su cuerpo, girando y retorciéndose para hacer más cómodo lo que sabe que pronto pasará.

Respira tan profundo como puede cuando los dedos salen de él y siente el falo de Katsuki delinear de arriba abajo la curva de su espalda baja presiona con cuidado el espacio que sus dígitos, callosos y toscos, dilataron sin rudezas y la calma que implica saber qué lejos estaban de ser descubiertos en un salón en desuso y fuera del horario de clases, escuchando el bullicio lejano de sus compañeros y camaradas.

Lejos queda la pena inicial que precedió al primer beso luego de una acalorada discusión hacía menos de quince minutos atrás, donde con violencia le tomó del antebrazo y lo arrastró al primer salón vacío que encontró, alterado hasta la sangre.

La frustración de saberse inútiles como polluelos expresada en ese miembro que irrumpía en él, por primera vez como las tropas enemigas que ganaban terreno poco a poco mientras ellos no hacían nada más que flaquear. Ese enojo obsesivo que volvía sangre en fuego y fuego en furia que le ardían en las venas.

Se siente asfixiado por las manos cerradas de Katsuki contra su cuello, apretándole con la misma lentitud con la que su miembro irrumpe en su interior, retrocede a ratos como tropas derrotadas y volviendo a una estocada lenta por terreno nuevo y desconocido.

Permite que lo ahorque sólo porque entiende esa frustración de ser inútil, recuerda con tristeza los cuerpos de soldados tendidos en la plancha del forense traídos para ellos y su estudio en la materia. Se alientan a sí mismos con ese consuelo de tontos con el que se hacían creer que cuando pisaran suelo de batalla, harían todo lo posible para menguar toda esa muerte, que se sentía dura y cruda como la nula delicadeza con la que Katsuki le perforaba ahora. Aprieta con más fuerza como si quiera romper su cuello y esa realidad de impotencia que los envuelve.

Como si el chirriante sonido de las patas de la banca, rallando el piso, pudiera enmudecer el sonido de metrallas y bombardeos y acallar los rumores de batallones enteros que se perdían en el infortunito intento por ganar terreno, desquitando con sus cuerpos la desazón.

Comparando inconscientes, el retraer de sus caderas chocando piel con piel, con un cañón que dispara balas contra buques enemigos.

Izuku se asfixia y, aun así, se siente mejor que ver a un nuevo guerrero caído en batalla en la plancha del salón cada tarde. Sentir a Katsuki enterrando la mano en su costado para dejarlo respirar mientras no deja de penetrarle, era mil veces mejor que sentir su estómago revuelto pensando en que ese soldado de ojos cerrados, calcinado o mutilado o perforado por una metralla. Es un japonés más que no volverá a casa, que sólo es un poco mayor que él y que habrá una madre más arando el campo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una estocada más, como espada perforando en la carne y escucha a Katsuki gemirle contra la oreja, iracundo. Sale de él con el mismo tacto con el que habla y lo deja solo en el salón de clases, vacío como ojos de soldado.

Izuku se acomoda la ropa lo mejor que puede, intentando en vano, esconder el collar de dedos que coloreaba morado su cuello, e ignorar el dolor en el costado que sabe que también dejara marca, piensa con atino que Katsuki, más que hacerle el amor, le hace la guerra.

.

.

.

Ambos son promovidos en los siguientes meses y llegan a tercer año. Para Izuku todo sería perfecto, al menos hasta que en la habitación donde le ha tocado dormir, se encuentra Katsuki. Y aunque siempre se hace el digno y el rubio el desentendido, ambos saben que lo que pasará cuando esa puerta se cierre y sus compañeros se retiren es inevitable.

El _click_ de la puerta, era como una _pitonisa_ que presagia el mundo derrumbarse y la tragedia llegar.

Porque esos _clicks_ anuncian su soledad y algo que a Izuku comienza a consternarle.

Era tenue todavía, como para asegurar algo, pero lo suficientemente lucido como para engañarse diciendo que no hay nada y que esas caricias con las que Katsuki le desvestía entre besos y mordidas no eran nada más que eso.

Porque, de alguna forma, siente que se ha vuelto el agua turbia que apaga poco a poco la ferocidad con la que Katsuki carga.

No puede asegurarlo con certeza, pero la rabia ha dado paso a un toque rudo que ya no le golpea el alma ni la piel. Katsuki, de hecho, comienza a disfrazar su gentileza entre dedos firmes que vagan por su cuerpo.

No puede asegurarlo, y de hecho le da miedo, pero poco a poco, Katsuki ablanda su desazón.

Lo sabe no hace mucho, cuando admiraron por primera vez su desnudez en la habitación.

Lo sabe, de hecho, porque ese día no hubo dedos que marcaran su piel ni golpes que asemejaran la realidad.

Ese día, por primera vez dejan de ser él y una guerra, para sólo ser Katsuki y él…y la guerra viene después junto al ruido de la vida que sigue fuera de la habitación.

A veces pasa que a Katsuki se le olvidaba y volvía a molerle a golpes y besos y volvían a ser soldados de ojos muertos, o batallas que peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo o lagrimas blancas y alcalinas que derramaban con gemidos entre sus estómagos y dentro de su cuerpo.

Otras, más accesibles, se llaman por su nombre sin querer, mientras se derramaban ahogados de sí mismos.

 _Algo ha cambiado_ , piensa Izuku, lo suficientemente listo como para saber exactamente qué es.

Y aterrado no sabe que era peor: Darse cuenta de que probablemente amaba a Katsuki…o saber que muy pronto serían parte activa de la guerra.

Por eso, cargado con la duda, se aventura tomando valor. Habla ahogado como siempre después del sexo.

—Creo que esto se está yendo más allá.

Katsuki le mira con la duda pintada en el rostro, recuperándose también de un apresurado orgasmo, consiente que pronto volverán sus compañeros a la habitación. Se abrocha el uniforme cuando Izuku continua:

—Creo que siento algo por ti…y que es mutuo.

Y, como lo espera, el _"Vete a la Mierda"_ , le dolía tanto como el eco de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

.

.

.

Izuku continúa aferrándose a migajas y siendo arrastrado casi a la fuerza por Eijirō a una cita casual con algunas chicas. Tienen 17 años de edad, supone que era de esas cosas que debía hacer antes de morir. Suspira cansado, perdido, al otro extremo de la mesa Katsuki se encuentra con una pelinegra que parece bastante interesada, mientras él entabla conversación con Ochako, una amiga de Mina, amiga de la infancia de Eijirō. Al parecer era ese tipo de citas donde la meta era salir con alguien. No los culpaba, con la guerra tan cerca de todos y su mayoría de edad a la vuelta de la esquina, era normal el buscar el amor.

Lástima que para él era demasiado tarde. Sin más, bebe y deja a la castaña hacer con él lo que se le pegue la gana esa noche. O al menos eso pensaba, al menos eso tenía en mente, hasta que en medio de la velada, Katsuki lo arrastra de nuevo a los dormitorios y lo golpea contra la pared.

Está furioso, Midoriya confundido y su aliento delata lo mucho que ha bebido.

—Eres un puto mentiroso, —Reclama el rubio, azotando el cuerpo del mas bajo contra la pared. Izuku niega, sigue sin entender.

—No se que de hablas— Se defiende, sin embargo, eso solo logra dibujar mas cólera en los ojos rojos que se consumen en ira.

—¿Dónde está tu inteligencia, estúpido _Deku_? —Midoriya ladea el rostro y entonces lo comprende:

Está celoso.

Su corazón se exalta y niega, empujando los brazos del contrario.

—Vete a la mierda— Le dice. Le devuelve las palabras de aquella noche donde se le había confesado. Katsuki frunce el ceño y lo apega de nuevo contra la pared. Mirándolo fijamente, devorándolo con sus ojos.

—No te das cuenta de lo que haces… —Con menos fuerza, Izuku sigue empujando el cuerpo ajeno. Sus manos se encuentran sobre su pecho y sus ojos empiezan a inundarse en agua salada. Le duele, no entiende al rubio y no quiere entenderlo. —¿Cómo dejas que alguien más se te cuelgue de esa forma cuando acabas de confesarte? ¿eres un imbécil o qué? —El rubio reclama. El llanto del de cabello verde se incrementa y suelta un susurro, triste y lastimero.

—Estás enamorado de mi…

Katsuki siente que le falta aire y su sorpresa es clara en su cara para que Izuku la admire.

—Y yo de ti.

Katsuki lo besa.

Lo besa a pesar de que han escogido el peor lugar y escenario para enamorarse y lo saben, porque dos semanas después de por fin aceptarse mutuamente, Katsuki es promovido de nuevo.

Irá al frente de la guerra.

.

.

.

Si un año atrás le hubieran dicho que algún día estaría besando a Izuku tan consternado como lo estaba ahora, habría molido a golpes a alguien. A Izuku, probablemente.

Ahora, centrado en respirar y besar, acaricia con cuidado la figura del muchacho, tratando de no pensar que, de hacerlo con un poco más de fuerza, todo se rompería.

—Kacchan…

Izuku le devuelve la cordura, por poco, haciéndole ver que le necesitaba completo y ahí, besándole entre lágrimas que volvían los besos salados y tristes, ladeando el cuello para que Katsuki hiciera suyo ese espacio entre el cuello y el hombro que siempre gustó escarbar con su lengua y calentar con su aliento.

Izuku también está mal, pero, apegado a la realidad se aferraba a tomar todo lo que pudiera antes de partir.

Y tomar todo se refería a por fin hacer comunión con el enclenque mocoso que le seguía por el campo, el idiota que levantaba la mano todo el tiempo y el complaciente muchacho que se dejaba hacer, sin queja alguna, lo que se le antojaba cuando estaban solos y frustrados.

Y aunque le hubo partido el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón y realmente era verdad que todo se había ido más allá de lo que era sano compartir, admite para sí que no hay otra cosa que más quiera que estar con él.

Sin embargo eso no puede ser posible.

Le llegó el llamado esa mañana que dice que deberá partir al día siguiente. Debería estar feliz, se dice, porque ha esperado por ello desde que se enlistó. Debería estar feliz, se dice, porque era todo lo que había soñado…hasta ahora.

Porque ahora sólo sueña con una cosa y es estar con el médico.

Y hará lo posible por hacer realidad ese nuevo sueño y disfrutar ese momento tanto como le sea posible en donde el mundo es perfecto hundiendo los dedos en la cadera de Izuku, lamiendo de sus labios las palabras que no quiere oír pero que se repten en su cabeza.

Debe partir al amanecer y sólo le queda media noche para disfrutar con gentileza lo que más de una vez ha tomado casi a la fuerza.

Es su última oportunidad, por ahora, de acariciarse con la devoción con la que no lo hicieron en la vida y no lo harán en mucho tiempo.

—No quiero decir que te extrañaré…pero lo haré. —Dice Izuku. Sus ojos verdes más firmes de lo que jamás lo vio Katsuki.

—Cállate —murmura. Sus palabras igual de afiladas y sin embargo no hieren como cuchillos.

Las manos más ocupadas en recorrer rincones que tienen las marcas de cuando fueron recorridos con uñas y dientes, redescubriendo lo mismo de una manera diferente, con una calma que jamás tuvieron y probablemente jamás tendrán.

Y aunque Izuku no mire al reloj, sabe que el tiempo pasa rápido y debe decir las cosas ahora o se quedará sin decir nada, arrepintiéndose toda la vida.

—Te amo —anuncia con voz cortada por los besos en su cuello, justo donde Katsuki ha aprendido que le gusta —. Te amo.

Katsuki quiere decir que lo sabe, pero sería redundante e inútil, prefiere permanecer con los labios pegados a su piel, intentando grabar con fuego su presencia en ese cuerpo que le ha pertenecido aún desde antes de saberlo.

Sus manos bajan por la cintura, avergonzado de lo ásperas que deben sentirse contra la piel de su cadera, pero la urgencia es más que su sentido de pudor. Se quema por tenerlo desnudo en ese pobre catre de la academia, despidiéndose de él su piel plegada con la suya, mas es Izuku quien le despoja primero de su ropa, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, dejándole descubierto y vulnerable.

Tiene la piel y los sentimientos expuestos.

Y a pesar de no haber dicho aún que lo ama, sabe que Midoriya comprende su idioma e interpreta todo como es.

Izuku se desviste para él, dejando caer con lentitud el uniforme que lo hace un soldado para quedar desnudo como humano.

Un humano que le trepa despacio, tomando por primera vez la decisión de montarle para dejarle hacer todo el trabajo de amarle. Y Katsuki quiere tenerle así por siempre, mirándolo sobre él esperando que el amanecer recorte su figura contra el sol anunciando que todo lo que sigue estará bien, a pesar que no es así. Porque es de noche y puede ver el dolor del médico mientras lo introduce a su cuerpo. Es de noche y el sol no saldrá recortando poéticamente su figura contra el sol y no sabe si el mañana llegará o será otra mentira que deberá decir.

Mientras Izuku le monta, moviéndose de a poco y con sus propias manos apretando los huesos de su cadera, siente que debe aferrarse a él porque el futuro no es una certeza y justo ahora es cuando más vivo quiere sentirse.

Porque las caricias que le da le hacen sentirse más vivo. Que no quiere partir y si se va, regresarse ya mismo. Tiene el sentimiento atrapado entre los besos que se roban mientras se mueven al mismo tiempo, intentando compensar todos los que no le dio y todo los que no le dará.

Irremediablemente piensa en todo lo que no hizo, en todo lo que no dijo y en todo lo que soltó de más.

—Volveré —le dice, sólo para no decir _Te amo._

E Izuku sabe que es así. Tanto el _te amo_ como el que volverá.

Se aferra al sonido de sus caderas húmedas al chocar para evitar decir que le esperará. Es vano decir lo que ya se sabe. Por ello aumenta el ritmo a pesar de que no quiere que eso se acabe.

La sirena que anuncia el primer anuncio de que deben volver a sus habitaciones hace un eco lejano avisando que se apuren, que la despedida se acabó. Y ambos aumentan el ritmo, sin importar el sonido del catre golpeando contra la pared mientras ellos se mesen.

Y Katsuki no lo dirá, así que es Izuku quien llena la habitación de " _te amos"_ que mañana serán lejanos y luego de eso serán distancia.

—Te amo —Anuncia el médico mientras se derrama sobre su estómago, bajando el ritmo. El soldado contesta vertiéndose en su interior.

—Volveré — repite mientras se visten y se lo dice mientras se despiden.

Y el volveré es el eco de lo único que Katsuki quiere hacer ya.

.

.

.

China, Enero de 1942

Deku,

¿Qué decirte? Apenas he llegado y ya me quiero ir. Este lugar es una tremenda mierda. La academia no parecía tan horrible comparada a este lugar.

Sólo hay un par de personas que estaban con nosotros allá, el resto no los he visto en mi vida, creo que hacen eso para que suceda lo que suceda en el campo de batalla, no nos afecte tanto como si fuesen compañeros de antes.

Nos hacen entrenar más duro pero también dura menos los entrenamientos, así que no nos cansamos tanto para "eso" que va a venir. El otro día llovía y el terreno estaba repleto de lodo, más de uno se cayó ahí, ¡menudos inútiles! No tengo ni idea de cómo han llegado hasta aquí.

Es extraño hablar por aquí contigo, pero no queda otra. Por detrás anoté la dirección para que respondas las cartas de ahora en adelante. Y no te tardes demasiado en hacerlo, maldita sea.

Bakugō Katsuki.

…

Japón, Enero de 1942

Kacchan,

He recibido tu carta, aunque es obvio ya que te estoy respondiendo. No te enojes. He guardado tu dirección, pero, si llegan a transferirte, házmelo saber, te escribo de vuelta como te lo he prometido.

¿Sabes? Mentiría si te digo que las cosas en la academia siguen iguales. Creerás que soy un exagerado. Pero, aunque para todos la monotonía esté presente en el entrenamiento y en su día en general, para mí, aceptarlo sería un completo engaño.

Han pasado apenas dos semanas y te extraño.

Por cierto, han enviado a varios de nuestros compañeros al frente, entre ellos Kirishima, si corren con suerte, pido al cielo por que se encuentren.

Por último, recuerda no ser tan cruel con los _inútiles_ , puedes terminar encerrado en el armario con uno o aun peor, saliendo con él. Compórtate y come bien.

Izuku Midoriya

...

China, Febrero de 1942

Izuku,

Todo se fue a la mierda. Sólo tenías que haber visto a esos putos chinos apuntándonos, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaban diciendo y a los de la primera fila les temblaban las manos, eso me hizo pensar que sería fácil, hasta que me di cuenta que a los de mi escuadrón, también.

¿Sabes? Nos entrenan para matar gente y crees que has aprendido lo suficiente, pero tenerlos frente a ti te hace dudar. Son personas después de todo, aunque suene raro viniendo de mí.

¿Recuerdas aquellos inútiles que te nombre en la carta anterior? Los que se cayeron sobre el lodo durante el entrenamiento, ellos también. Fueron de los primeros en morir, aunque lo esperaba, no se veía que fuesen a aguantar algo como eso.

Ahora agradezco estar aquí sin nadie conocido cerca.

A los pocos que sobrevivimos nos han mandado a un nuevo frente y, ¿adivina qué? Está Kirishima. De alguna manera me he olvidado lo del ataque, pero sé que cuando me meta en cama, esas imágenes volverán a mi cabeza y no podré dormir.

Dile al inútil con el que me encerré alguna vez, que lo extraño.

Bakugō Katsuki.

…

Japón, Marzo de 1942

Katsuki,

La situación política del país está mal. Tokio ha sido bombardeado por Estados unidos, las malas lenguas cuentan que los alemanes han enloquecido, ponen en duda la credibilidad de la matanza injustificada a los judíos. Temo que esto está por empeorar. Pero, aun así, han llegado muchos reclutas gracias a la propaganda, es raro, pero hay bastantes chicas aspirando a ser enfermeras y jóvenes, incrédulos como nosotros en un inicio, buscando cambiar el rumbo de la guerra, sin embargo, así como recibimos bastantes reclutas, hemos estado recibiendo cuerpos del campo de batalla.

Se que ningún ser humano merece morir, incluso decir esto va en contra de mi vocación, sin embargo, egoístamente te pido que, si tienes que elegir entre tu vida y la de otra persona, elijas la tuya. No importa el miedo que tengas, no importa lo herido que estés, regresa a mí.

Recuérdale a Kirishima que debe cuidar sus heridas. Estoy seguro de que tendrá algunas por lo imprudente que puede ser. Lleven vendas, encendedores y cuchillos para cualquier emergencia, cuídense mutuamente.

Recuerden que su vida no es solo suya.

Mi corazón esta con ustedes. Pero te pertenece.

Midoriya Izuku.

…

China, Abril 1942

Izuku,

Justo como mencionaste, las cosas han empeorado.

Kirishima ha muerto.

Hubiese preferido revivir el momento en el otro frente a tener que ver a Kirishima así. Estábamos uno al lado del otro, Aun cuando el bastardo me hizo creer todos los días anteriores que nos protegeríamos las espaldas (cosa que hicimos) él me dijo que ya volvía, que iría por alguien de nuestro escuadrón herido. Ese cabello de mierda siempre tan preocupado y atento con los demás.

La benevolencia no te lleva a nada bueno.

Fue un disparo, uno solo, en el pecho. Y por muchos disparos que se escuchasen a nuestro alrededor, detrás de las trincheras, lo tomé una vez que cayó al suelo. De alguna manera agradezco haber sido el único que lo ha tenido que ver con aquellos espasmos en el rostro al intentar hablar sin éxito.

Al recoger sus cosas encontré una carta suya, no tengo ni idea de para quién es, pero la meto con la mía. Siento que tú podrás cuidar de estas cosas mejor que yo.

Ni se te ocurra morir, Deku.

No lo hagas, por favor.

Katsuki Bakugō.

…

China, mayo de 1942

Katsuki,

Ha pasado un tiempo. Después de mi graduación fui asignado a china, te anexo la dirección. Finalmente conocí el campo de batalla, pero justo cuando lo pisé, lo abandoné.

No pude salvar a ninguno. Fui el único en regresar.

Shinsō trata de convencerme de que no ha sido mi culpa, pero creo que la etiqueta de inútil me queda bien en este caso.

Ahora estoy en el hospital, leo tus cartas cada vez que tengo oportunidad y me aferro a tus palabras, me doy cuenta de la cruda realidad que todos viven ¿escuchaste sobre el genocidio en Alemania? Solo quiero llorar en pensar todo lo que sucede y está lejos de nuestras manos. No todos pueden ser salvados. Inocentes mueren, culpables ocupan el poder.

Te necesito más que nunca y la esperanza de tenerte a mi lado choca con la desesperación de salvar a cada persona que llega a mis manos.

Le enviare esta carta a Mina.

Cuídate, regresa pronto. Mi esperanza me consume.

Midoriya Izuku.

.

.

.

Izuku revisa el correo como todas las mañanas.

Encuentra cartas de su madre, cartas de Ochako, de Kaminari e incluso una postal de Aoyama que ha sido enviada desde algún lugar de Rusia. Pero ni una sola de Bakugō.

Han pasado alrededor de cuatro meses y no hay respuesta.

Sus ojos están rojos, el sueño le falta y Shinsō, su fiel compañero de turno palmea su espalda cada vez que lo encuentra durmiendo en el escritorio. Le lleva té, le anima a no perder la esperanza. Izuku se aferra a esas palabras y muchas veces, en medio de la desesperación está a punto de tomar su mochila e ir en busca del rubio.

La esperanza que lo ancla al mundo se está difuminando con su cordura y su sonrisa.

Un mes más y se quiebra en los brazos de Shinsō, termina en cama por fuertes jaquecas y dolores de cabeza. Monoma lo observa desde la puerta de su habitación y niega, Izuku espera las palabras crueles que probablemente escupirán sus labios y terminarán de quebrar sus esperanzas:

—Si no ha respondido, envíale otra. ¿Has pensando que la carta se pudo haber perdido? A veces dudo de tu ingenio, idiota. No eres el optimista que todo el mundo cree que eres —Dice el rubio y sin obtener una respuesta, se retira.

Izuku, observando al techo, recuerda a Katsuki, el toque de sus manos, sus promesas, su confesión. Monoma, extrañamente tiene razón. Si Katsuki no se ha dado por vencido en algún lugar del mundo, él tampoco puede hacerlo. Eleva sutilmente las comisuras de los labios.

La esperanza vuelve a sus ojos.

Tiene más cartas que escribir, un juego de ajedrez que ganarle a Shinsō y pacientes que esperan por él.

.

.

.

…

China, noviembre de 1942

Katsuki,

Te escribo esta carta porque estoy seguro de que en algún momento la recibirás. Mi esperanza ha vuelto, de la forma más estúpida posible y de la mano de la persona menos esperada. No puedes culparme, antes podíamos desahogarnos mutuamente, fundirnos en nuestros problemas y no pensar en la cruel guerra. Por eso, solo de imaginar que no regresarías a mi lado, me ha llevado a cuestionarme sobre muchas cosas y desear muchas más. Imaginar utopías ha sido mi distracción recurrente en todo este tiempo que no he tenido respuesta.

Estuve con insomnio, descuidándome. Sin embargo, he decidido que no importa lo que pase, te esperare.

Fui promovido, a pesar de que mi salud ha decaído un poco y los fuertes dolores de cabeza no han cesado ¿raro no? Shinsō dice que me lo tengo merecido y Monoma está sin creérselo. Por cierto, no te preocupes, creo que fue por el exceso de estrés o igual por alguna descompensación por exceso de trabajo que esta molestia persiste.

¿Sabes? Dicen que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, así que espero con ansias la respuesta que tendré de ti, porque confió con el corazón que eso pasará. Mientras observo a mis pacientes seguir adelante, sé que debo esforzarme de igual manera.

Sus sonrisas se han convertido en mi día a día, e imaginar su vida después de aquí, me hace pensar que algún día nos reuniremos de nuevo.

Kacchan. Te amo.

Izuku Midoriya.

…

China, enero de 1943

Los días siguen pasando y aun no tengo una respuesta.

La gente muere en el hospital, la gente sigue adelante. La guerra cobra y cobra víctimas y materializa cada vez más el miedo a no volver a verte.

Estoy desesperado.

¿Recuerdas tu última carta donde me hablaste de la muerte de Kirishima? Kacchan. Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan impotente. Perdóname por no responder lo que posiblemente necesitabas. Ese día, cuando cada miembro de mi escuadrón murió, fui un inútil, no pude salvar a nadie.

Recuerdo que pensé _¿Qué tipo de doctor soy? De seguro del tipo que ocasiona que gente como Kirishima muera en tus brazos._

Me he dado cuenta de que la guerra nos quita lo mismo sin importar en donde estamos, pero jamás aceptare que no estés.

Por favor, responde pronto.

Midoriya Izuku

…

China, febrero de 1943

Katsuki,

¿Recibiste las demás cartas? He pensado que es posible que estés enojado conmigo, pero también he pensado muchas otras cosas. Shinsō me ha golpeado en la cabeza por asustar a los pacientes cuando comienzo a murmurar posibilidades. ¿Sabes? siempre me debato entre la esperanza y el desastre.

Resguardarme detrás de una sonrisa siempre ha sido lo peor y hoy en día pesa más que cualquier cosa.

Mina ha venido a verme la semana pasada, lloró por Kirishima, lloramos juntos, liberamos el alma. Esa noche tuve un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Algo innombrable, porque no puedo definir si la alegría era más grande que el dolor, porque te vi, regresando a mí.

En una camilla.

Me aferro a la esperanza, alimento las raíces en un desierto que no recibe una gota de agua.

No mueras, no mueras… Regresa a mí. No en una camilla, no sin tu intensa mirada. No en pedazos. Te amo. Te extraño y te necesito como no tienes una idea.

Midoriya Izuku.

…

China, Marzo de 1943

Izuku,

No he podido contestar ni recibir cartas en este tiempo, recibí tus tres cartas y han hecho sentirme menos mierda por seguir aquí pero mucho peor por todo lo que has tenido que pasar. No puedo contarte qué es lo que he estado haciendo durante este periodo, quizás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Rusia fue un lugar mucho más frío de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, apenas teníamos una manta para dormir, muchos lo hacían con la ropa puesta, pero aún con las temperaturas que había era insuficiente. Lo peor son las putas pesadillas desde que entré al primer frente. ¿Sabes lo que es rememorar cada noche eso que has tenido que ver y vivir una y otra vez? Siento que se me revuelven las entrañas incluso dormido al recordar la cara de Kirishima. Incluso hubo veces que al despertar creí sentir las manos mojadas de sangre, pero fue sólo una ilusión.

No estoy enojado contigo, no por ahora ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Hasta cierto punto, me alegra que estés seguro en el hospital. No te metas con nadie, menos ese imbécil de Shinsō, lo mencionas mucho en tus cartas.

Igual, creo que ni pasando quince años preparándome para la guerra podría estar listo para esta mierda, mucho menos tú, La guerra parecía menos seria cuando era sólo entrenamiento.

Cada victoria se siente como si en realidad fuese aplazar una derrota, no es como al principio. La alegría de una victoria ya no es algo que celebrar como antes, vamos cayendo a los pocos y parece que no termina. Como si el suelo se fuese derrumbando y detrás de mí hubiese una pared que me impide apartarme del suelo que quiebra y cada vez se acerca más hacia mí.

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero me gustaría volver a la academia. No ahora, si no al pasado. Todo era menos serio y la guerra, de alguna manera, parecía un chiste.

Incluso soportaría más de aquellos chistes tan malos que sólo hacían reír a los idiotas de Kirishima y Kaminari.

Y las noches que dormimos juntos son las únicas buenas que logro recordar porque vaya si las disfruté. Disfruté cada jodida noche que pasamos juntos y no sabes cómo deseo poder volver a pasar una así de nuevo contigo.

Sabes que odio ponerme tan cursi, pero te amo.

Bakugō Katsuki.

…

China, Abril de 1943

Kacchan,

De alguna manera siempre logras una revolución en mi vida.

La desesperación, la angustia, el dolor, las lágrimas, las sonrisas. Todo causa un revuelto gigante en mi interior y no tengo una palabra para definir la tortuosa espera y el respiro que ha dado mi alma al recibir tu última carta.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel.

Ha pasado tanto… Mis dolores de cabeza han aumentado, Shinsō lo atribuye al estrés extremo y la preocupación que cada día me invadía por ti, espero que esto mejore pronto, me han informado que seremos asignados a otro lugar y tengo que estar bien, han puesto expectativas sobre mí. Son simples rumores, pero estos pueden tener algo de realidad y así lo espero. Extraño Japón, extraño a mi madre… Te extraño a ti.

Es impresionante todo lo que una persona puede cambiar y vivir lejos de su hogar, de la esperanza y las personas que ama. Te hace valorar tantas cosas… Kacchan, te extraño, sé que siempre te lo repito y grabo en tinta la misma frase, pero necesito que entiendas que la raíz de este sentimiento esta plantada en mi pecho, no puedo sacarla, no planeo hacerlo. Te necesito y sin ti el mundo se vuelve gris.

Estamos perdiendo la guerra, eso cuentan los altos mandos, están devolviendo a muchas tropas, pero con ellos demasiados heridos, algunos ni siquiera tienen 14 ¿sabes lo cruel que es eso? Probablemente si, probablemente te has visto orillado a manchar tus manos con esa sangre. Kacchan ¿Por qué existe la guerra? ¿Por qué los humanos disfrutan de matarse unos a otros?

La guerra es la más grande plaga que azota a la humanidad; destruye la religión, destruye naciones, destruye familias. Es el peor de los males.

La guerra no es para mí, tampoco para ti, para nadie.

Espero que nos lleven a Japón, haz lo posible por volver a mí, yo haré lo imposible por volver a ti.

Te amo Katsuki.

Izuku Midoriya.

…

.

.

.

El arma de pronto deja de ser pesada. Es un fusil tipo 99, completamente nuevo. Le causa más seguridad que el tipo 30 que había estado cargando desde que abandonó la academia.

Sus oídos ya se han acostumbrado a los gritos desgarradores, los gemidos de auxilio, disparos de armas y cañonazos de ambos bandos. Puede ver más de una vez a hombres del bando contrario en la misma situación que vivió con Kirishima y, seguramente por ira y venganza, aprieta el gatillo contra ellos.

Ver a gente de su bando morir es doloroso, sí. Pero se centra en disparar contra los enemigos porque si no lo hace y vacilaba un poco en su decisión, alguien dispararía contra él y no puede permitirlo. Tiene una promesa silenciosa que cumplir. Debe sobrevivir y si debe pasar por encima de otros para lograrlo, lo hará. A esas alturas, lo mejor era apretar el gatillo con la mente en blanco, sin fijarse en la cara de la persona a la que mataría.

 _"Se duerme mejor por las noches si no piensas que esos bastardos tienen una familia o que alguien los está esperando en casa"_ , dijo en una ocasión a uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Escribir cartas a Midoriya y recibirlas es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo. Cada carta recibida, era un soplo de aire fresco en medio de aquel infierno. Y lo mismo era responderlas. Como si nada de eso estuviese pasando, como si con cada palabra escrita se formara una burbuja a su alrededor que lo alejaba de los horrores de la guerra.

.

.

.

…

China, Mayo 1943

Izuku,

Hay rumores de que están concediendo transferencias, pero sólo a personas que tienen contactos con los peces gordos. Dudo que me la concedan, pero la solicitaré a ver si tengo suerte por una vez en esta mierda de tiempos que corren.

¿Sabes algún resultado de la guerra? Aquí, aunque preguntes, esos bastardos no sueltan una palabra sobre si estamos ganando. Espero que así sea, si no todo esto está siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

Pronto apagarán las luces así que esta carta no es tan larga como las otras ni tampoco como quería que fuese.

Espero que te estés cuidando como es debido y cuides esos jodidos dolores de cabeza.

Bakugō Katsuki.

…

China, Julio de 1943

Deku,

¡Más te vale que me respondas a esta jodida carta! ¿Es por la vez que tardé tanto en responder? Espero que, si no lo hagas, sea porque el correo funciona como una tremenda basura o porque tengas mucho trabajo.

Aún no me han dicho nada lo ve el traslado a Japón, ya estoy harto de los putos chinos. Aunque he aprendido algunas palabras, también insultos. Cuando nos veamos te insultaré en chino.

De hecho, hace dos días me han dicho que me mandarían a Shandong. La misma mierda en otro lugar.

Supongo que donde estás también ocurre, pero algunos aquí también se acuestan con otros, como cuando estábamos en la academia. Antes de que te pongas dramático no, no lo he hecho con nadie. Te recuerdo que aún a pesar de todo, somos pareja. Además, ¿quién coño tendría ganas de ponerse a follar aquí? Aunque no los culpo. Es otra manera de olvidarse por un rato de esto.

Me alegro de que estés de médico. Es más seguro que ir a combatir.

Te extraño. Cada día que pasa siento que no aprovechamos los días juntos tanto como deberíamos haber hecho.

Bakugō Katsuki.

…

China, Enero de 1944

Izuku,

Ninguno se lo cree. Nos han dicho hace apenas veinte minutos que regresaremos a Japón. Nos han dicho que ha sido un armisticio entre China y Japón. No tengo ni idea de cómo verán esto los aliados, pero me importa una mierda, al fin de vuelta en casa. En cuanto termine de escribir esto haré la maleta para irme en el primer viaje que se haga de vuelta.

Espero que a ti y a tu escuadrón también les hayan dado la noticia y si no estás ya de vuelta en Japón, vuelvas pronto. Te había dado mi dirección de casa, pero me pasaré cada semana por la academia para ver si ya has vuelto. Es que incluso estando lejos me das estos problemas, maldito. Espero que no hayas respondido por que estas en una misión secreta con tu escuadrón.

Te recuerdo que teníamos cosas que hacer al volver, no me hagas esperar mucho.

Bakugō Katsuki.

…

Japón, 15 de julio de 1944

Querido Izuku,

Quiero pensar que sigues curando y cuidando de los soldados y que los dolores de cabeza hayan desaparecido. No me creo que vaya a verla a ella antes que a ti. ¿Esto sentiste cuando estaba en Rusia y no pude contestar a tus tres cartas? Admito que ver tantas al volver de esa misión, me alegró.

En ocasiones pienso que no estoy aquí, que es un sueño y que, al despertar, seguiré allí, en aquella mugrienta cama antes de tener que ponerme el casco, tomar mi arma y ponerme detrás de las trincheras. También he soñado que Kirishima me despertaba en la academia y que lo que le sucedió fue obra de una pesadilla, pero en cuanto me siento en la cama me doy cuenta de que eso, por desgracia, fue real.

También soñé que despertaba en el cuarto de mi casa y que, al darme la vuelta en el _futon_ , estabas durmiendo a mi lado, de esa forma tan desastrosa que tienes de hacerlo.

Hoy es tu cumpleaños y aún no has vuelto. Espero que el del año que viene lo podamos celebrar juntos, me has dicho que tu madre siempre te preparaba la tarta de cumpleaños y quiero probarla.

Feliz cumpleaños, Izuku.

Katsuki Bakugō.

…

Acostumbrándose a esa vida que tanto extrañó y ahora aprecia más que nunca, mira por la ventana del bus. Era muy diferente de los devastados campos de China por los que había estado paseando esos últimos años. El cambio de Tokio a la ciudad era notable y aún con todo el caos de la guerra, podía agradecer que aquella parte campestre no había sido tan afectada como otras.

Hubo tiempos en los que no le gustaba para nada ese lugar. No había nada interesante, según él, pero fue donde había conocido a Midoriya cuando eran pequeños, donde estaban sus raíces y ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber a dónde pertenecía. Había sido un debate interno que tuvo hasta tomar aquella decisión.

Esa fue la primera vez que sus padres lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza, con más que cuando se fue a la guerra, incluso.

En su primer día de los que quedaría ahí, fue hacer una visita. No necesita preguntar dónde era, frecuenta en su tiempo aquel lugar y aún con eso, era extraño llegar allí.

—Buenas tardes. —Dice cuando aquella mujer de cabello largo y verde oscuro abre la puerta. La guerra había hecho mella hasta a los que no participaron directamente en ella.

Su madre le había hablado sobre cómo se sentía la ausencia de su pareja que aún no volvía y por decidió visitarla para preguntarle sobre el paradero de Izuku y, como era de esperar, no supo decirle nada.

De todos modos, decide visitarla todos los días. Ambos están conformes con aquello, extrañaban al chico que faltaba. En una ocasión le muestra su cuarto, le habla de él, pero cuando eso ocurre, Inko llora y Katsuki no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Era una manera de consolarse mutuamente.

No perdería la fe, Izuku era alguien tan positivo y él, aunque no fuera de ese tipo de persona, sólo le queda eso.

Así hasta que en el buzón de su viejo apartamento vio asomándose una carta. Su corazón late con fuerza. Lee el remitente y el nombre, se tratada de alguien desconocido. Y una vez la abre, sabe que Dios lo abandonó para siempre al no haberle concedido lo único que deseó con todas sus fuerzas a lo largo de su vida.

.

.

.

Japón, febrero de 1945

Bakugō:

No hay una buena manera de decir esto.

Izuku murió ayer. Un tumor maligno, es la explicación corta. Me pidió que te diera esto, perdona que no te lo pudiera dar antes.

P.D te envío las cartas que siguieron llegando, Izuku no llegó a leerlas, su salud no se lo permitió.

Shinsō Hitoshi

…

China, enero de 1945

Katsuki. Si estas leyendo esto, es porque no me pudieron salvar a tiempo. Escribo con los últimos momentos lucidos que me quedan.

Estoy muriendo, no cumpliré mi promesa y no volveré a verte.

Tengo miedo Kacchan, tengo tanto miedo como no tienes una idea. Tengo tanto miedo que me desconozco. Es uno diferente a cuando tus ojos rojos me vieron luego de tanto tiempo y me estremecí, tengo aún más que en aquella ocasión en que mi corazón aceptó que te amaba.

Tengo tanto miedo porque sé qué no volverte a verte y eso Kacchan, es el peor suplicio que puedas imaginar. Cada mañana siento que me martillan el cráneo, pierdo poco a poco el movimiento de mis manos y piernas, de la nada todo se vuelve negro y de un momento a otro toda la comida que intento consumir termina en la letrina. Shinsō está a mi lado. Aun cuando eso significó para él perder a Monoma, sigue aquí, brindándole una esperanza a alguien que no tiene salvación como yo.

Tiemblo, lloro, dejo de existir. Mi cuerpo no me responde. Me ahogo en agonía sin nadie a mi alrededor.

Algo crece dentro de mi y no hay forma de lograr que retroceda. No ahora, es demasiado tarde.

A veces despierto y no se quien soy, a veces no se quien eres y mi corazón anhela el recordarte, el amarte y lloró de nuevo en silencio.

Estoy enloqueciendo, de amor, de muerte, de desesperación. Ahora mismo incluso, me es difícil siquiera tratar de escribir correctamente, disculpa el pulso. Disculpa si no puedes entender mis palabras.

Ni siquiera he podido leer las ultimas carta que me han llegado, disculpa también por eso, probablemente pasaste un mal momento. Perdóname por todo. Escribo por instinto, antes de volver a hundirme en la cama y perder la lucidez. Gritare sin ser escuchado, mientras mi cuerpo se paraliza y la guerra continua.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si pudiese tener un deseo, no sería el no morir. Sería el volver a verte, el volver abrazar a mi madre, dejar de ser tan testarudo. Amarte, entregarme a ti y no haber perdido el tiempo con orgullos estúpidos y negaciones absurdas. Ese Katsuki, es mi único deseo. Uno que ni mil estrellas fugaces podrían cumplir.

Regresa a casa, abraza a mi madre por mí. No llores, vive.

Nacimos y amamos en el tiempo equivocado, pero yo te amare por el resto de mi vida, aquí, mañana, siempre.

Midoriya Izuku.

…

Fin.

.

.

.

Comentarios finales: Esto fue una odisea y faltan como 5 horas para que se venza el plazo y recién terminamos. Nos faltaron muchas palabras, pero según el recibimiento tal vez exista una remasterización sin limite de tiempo y extensión, de parte de todo este equipo, esperamos que sea de su agrado y que no se hayan acabado la caja de clínex. Aquí todas lloramos al final. Les agradecemos sus comentarios y "me gusta" de antemano.

Las queremos y agradeceremos su apoyo.


End file.
